THE FATE OF A NEW DESTINY?
by animefun725
Summary: Kag is stuck in the middle unable to decide who should she choose, her long love Inu the 2 timer who always breaks her heart. Or the mystery guy who pours his entire soul to her? She loves Inuyasha, but will her heart and mind stay that way?read and find


A/N: This is my latest fanfic called THE FATE OF A NEW DESTINY? It's meanly about Kagome now stuck in the middle unable to decide who should she choose her long love Inuyasha the 2 timer who always breaks her heart. Or the mystery guy who pours his entire soul to her? She loves Inuyasha, but will her heart and mind stay that way? So read and find out!!!  
  
The fate of a new destiny?  
  
It's a sunny day yet it's the worst day of Kagome's life. Why? You will see what happens to her today it totally changed her life her love and her fate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 1 : MYSTERY  
  
"Inuyasha, I hate you, I hate you..." said Kikyo lying her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as her voice slowly trailed off. "What I am saying, how I can HATE you, I love Inuyasha, but I hate the fact that we can't be together hurts. I want to BE with you." said Kikyo. "Kikyo..." whispered Inuyasha as he leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you too, Kikyo."  
  
Far away hide the Sacred Tree Kagome watched as her heart ached in pain. I HATE YOU, INUYASHA. YOU LIED TO ME AGAIN.YOU TOLD THAT YOU LOVED ME. AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW. I WISH KIKYO WOULD REALLY JUST DISAPPEARED IN TO HELL WHERE SHE BELONGED. Thought Kagome. "What I am saying, how can I say that, Kikyo died for Inuyasha, they meant to be together I am the one who does not belong here. What have I become?" muttered Kagome in honor as tears streamed down.  
  
Kagome turned and run as fast as she can. I CAN'T LET INUYASHA SEE ME LIKE THIS. NOT THIS JEALOUS FULLED HATRED GIRL WHO STATED THAT SHE LOVES HIM NO MATTER WHAT. INUYASHA DIDN'T BETRAY ME, I BETRAYED MYSELF. With thoughts like that she disappeared into the deep forest.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twigged at that familiar scent. The scent of Kagome's tears. Inuyasha gently pushed Kikyo away and spoke softly. "Kikyo I loved you, and you will always have a special place in my heart, but Kagome is the one that I LOVE now... and she needs me just as much or maybe more. I am sorry, but today I came here is to simply say goodbye. I hope you can understand."  
  
Kikyo stared at him shocked, her anger steamed up her rapidly, but she mange to calm herself down and said, "I see Inuyasha that you did truly betrayed me, fine then go and find your little pity human before it's too late..." said Kikyo as she gave a cold laugh and disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha run off to find Kagome, this TRUE love. KAGOME MUST HAVE MISUNDERSTOOD, THAT'S WHY SHE WAS CRYING, AND I NEED TO EXPLAIN IT TO HER, BEFORE MY COURAGE RUNS OUT. Thought Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome run and run and run, until she finally run out of energy and stopped. She looked around and found herself at nowhere, but lost in the darkness. WELL AT LEAST HERE I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE INUYASHA, NOR THAT HE WILL NOT FIND ME HERE. HOPEFULLY... thought Kagome breathlessly.  
  
Then she heard a thunderous footstep and saw a giant Saru. "Hand me the Shikon no Tama!" demanded the monster. Kagome reached into her pocket and yet there is the Shikon Jewel that is wanted by all demons, and nevertheless human want to comprise it as well. She held the shards tightly in her hand as the memories of Inuyasha washed her over. She reached for arrow and remembered she had left it in the hut.  
  
"Hand it over you little human girl, that is before you get HURT." yelled the demon. "NO! NEVER! I WOULD RATHER DIE, THEN HANDING THIS TO YOU, MONSTER!!!" shouted Kagome as tears reappeared in her eyes.  
  
"Then have it your way, pity human, if you aren't handing it to me, I will just simply TAKE it from you." smirked the Saru as he swung his HUGE paw toward Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes and ready to accept the fact of leaving. MAY THIS WILL BE A WAY OF ESCAPING ALL MY PAINFUL MEMORIES AND THIS TRAGIC LIFE, OF THIS FOREIGN WORLD. Thought Kagome.  
  
A loud groan of pain was heard a second later. "Aw..." panted a man with light brown hair above his shoulder; he was wearing a haori similar to Inuyasha only it's orange. He looked quiet awesome and attractive. His forehead is covered in cold sweats, but his eyes are still as shiny as bright as the evening stars. His thin, rosy lips just want to make you kiss it for some reasons. And the gentle and soft face of his is full of emotion and weary.  
  
He and Inuyasha were totally opposite. But it's somewhat in a nice way.  
  
"Hand me the Jewel!" yelled the demon once again. And that pulled Kagome back into the real world, however she continued to stare.  
  
The man in orange took out his sword and simply waved it and then a loud scream was heard behind the smokes. The next thing Kagome saw was pieces of the demon. Kagome was shocked yet terrified.  
  
HE JUST MINIMALLY SWINGED HIS SWORD AND THE DEMON JUST TURNED IN TO PIECES. Thought Kagome. The mean walked toward the defeated Saru and took our 2 shards in both of its paws.  
  
He stared at the shards and then to Kagome. He then turned and offered the jewel to Kagome with a warm smile. "Here take it." "No, no the shards belong to you now, I can't just take it from you." said Kagome as she shook her head like mad.  
  
The smile on his face immediately vanished; he stared at Kagome, and then smiled again. "Ops, my bad, I don't mean TAKE it, I mean keep it. Since you said it belong to me, then now I am giving it to you. I know you guys need the Shikon Jewel." Offered the stranger as placed them into Kagome's palm.  
  
Kagome blushed and said quietly. "Thanks." Then slowly she lifted her head up and suddenly she let out a loud scream...  
  
And that is it for this it for the first chapter of my new fanfic ^^ what to know what happen and why did Kagome suddenly let out a loud screamã Find it out in the next chapter: Inuyasha's jealousy. Well it sounds funny so stay tune for the next chapter.  
  
Animefun725  
  
p.s I am doing a fanfic called princess diary Kagome's love Inuyasha's plans. And I need people to participate in it!!! But you need to give me your character's name, b-day, descriptions of your character, how he or she look like. What's his or her hobby, and what's your personality and their pairing. If would be nice if you leave your email address so I can contact you if I need more info of your character. So try it out it will be fun. And there are a lot of humors there too. Also if there is any big trouble kagome fans, great news I repost it on my new account kagomes_soul521 and it's called unfortunate of life, unbreakable bond of love (ch.1-9), and unfortunate of life, unbreakable bond of love pt.2 (ch.10-end) ^^ 


End file.
